nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight quest
The Knight quest sees you fighting Ixoth for The Magic Mirror of Merlin. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies: *96/175 (55%) quasit *24/175 (14%) random i *24/175 (14%) ochre jelly *6/175 (3%) random j *1/7 (14%) normal random monster Camelot Castle .................................................. .-----......................................-----. .|...|......................................|...|. .---+-------------------++-------------------+|--. ...|...................+^^+...................|... ...|.-------------------++-------------------.|... ...|.|.................|..|.........|.......|.|... ...|.|...\.............+..+.........|...>...|.|... ...|.|.................+..+.........+.......|.|... ...|.|.................|..|.........|.......|.|... ...|.----------------------------------------.|... ...|..........................................|... .---+----------------------------------------+|--. .|...|......................................|...|. .-----..............^.......................-----. .................................................. The above core of the level is surrounded by empty ground. The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is at the marked point below the castle walls. King Arthur occupies the throne, where there is also a chest; there are six pages in the throneroom, a peaceful knight in each corner tower, and twelve quasits on the north side of the castle. In addition to the two marked sleeping gas traps inside the doors, there are four other random traps within the mapped area. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls and floor. Upper filler level This is a swamp-water level, with five quasits and an ochre jelly; eight random objects; and four random traps. The Isle of Glass ...}}}^^^^^^^^^}}}}^^^^^^^^^^^^^^}}}}.<. .}}}}...........}}................}}}}.. }}.................................}}}.. ^...................................}}}. ^....................................}}. ^................_>....................} ^....................................... }}...................................}}} .}}}...............................}}}.. ..}}.............................}}}}... ..}}}...........................}}}}}}.. ....}}}}^^^^^^^^^}}}^^^^^^^^^}}}}..}}... The above core of the level is surrounded by empty swamp. The area around the neutral altar is considered a temple, and has its attendant priest; also in the mapped area are seventeen quasits, seven ochre jellies, one random i and two random j. In addition to the marked magic traps around the Isle's borders, there are seven anti-magic traps. The area also contains fifteen random objects. The entire level has an undiggable floor. Teleportation is permitted. Lower filler level(s) These are swamp-water levels, with four quasits, three ochre jellies, and one random i; eleven random objects; and four random traps. The Dragon's Lair ....}}}}..}}}.. .}}}}}...}}.. .......... ................................. ..}}}}}...}.. ........... ................................... ..}}}....... ........... ...................................... ...}}}....... ......... ............... ..................... ........... ............ ............ ...................... ............ ............. ....... ....x................ .............^................ ......................... ...<........^.................. .................................. ............^................ .................................... ......... ...................................................... .....}}... ..................................................... .....}}}.... .................................................... ......}}}.... .............. .................................... .......}}}.... ............. ..................................... ........}}... ............ ...................................... ...}}}........ .......... .................................. ..}}}}}........ .......... .............................. ....}}}}}...... ......... .......................... .......}}}}... Ixoth, with the Bell of Opening and the Magic Mirror of Merlin, is at the point marked 'x'. Randomly placed on the level are sixteen quasits, eight ochre jellies, two random i, and one random j. In addition to fifteen random objects that are located at the back of the small cave leading off Ixoth's cavern, there are a further six random objects on the level. The marked traps in the entrance to the lair are spiked pits; there are five further random traps. Area to the right of the spiked pits is dark. The walls are undiggable; teleportation is permitted. Messages Entry First time: You materialize in the shadows of Camelot Castle. Immediately, you notice that something is wrong. The fields around the castle are trampled and withered, as if some great battle has been recently fought. Looking closer, you long gouges in the walls of Camelot Castle. You know of only one creature that makes those kinds of marks... Next time: Once again you stand in the shadows of Camelot Castle. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: Again, you stand before Camelot Castle. You vaguely sense that this may be the last time you stand before King Arthur. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "Hail, ! Verily, thou lookest well." "There is word, , that Ixoth hath been sighted in the fens near the Isle of Glass." "Thou art our only hope now, ." "Verily, King Arthur could have no better champion, ." "Many brave Knights died when Ixoth attacked." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "Hail, ! Verily, thou lookest well." "So, , didst thou find Ixoth in the fens near the Isle of Glass?" "Worthy , hast thou proven thy right purpose on the body of Ixoth?" "Verily, King Arthur could have no better champion, ." "Hast thou indeed recovered the Magic Mirror of Merlin?" Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: "Ah, . We see thou hast received Our summons. We are in dire need of thy prowess. But first, We must needs decide if thou art ready for this great undertaking." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: "Welcome again, . We hope thou art ready now." This message is not currently used: "Once again, thou standest before Us, . Art thou ready now?" When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: "Thou disgracest this noble court with thine impure presence. We have been lenient with thee, but no more. Thy name shall be spoken no more. We hereby strip thee of thy title, thy lands, and thy standing as a Knight. Begone from Our sight!" When being rejected due to lack of experience: "Verily, , thou hast done well. That thou hast survived thus far is a credit to thy valor, but thou art yet unprepared for the demands required as Our Champion. A , no matter how pure, could never hope to defeat the foul Ixoth. "Journey forth from this place, and hone thy skills. Return to Our presence when thou hast attained the noble title of Knight." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "Thou dishonourest Us, ! Thou hast strayed from the path of chivalry! Go from Our presence and do penance. Only when thou art again pure mayst thou return hence." When finally assigned the quest: "Ah, . Thou art truly ready, as no Knight before thee hath been. Hear now Our words: "As thou noticed as thou approached Camelot Castle, a great battle hath been fought recently in these fields. Know thou that Merlin himself came to aid Us here as We battled the foul Ixoth. In the midst of that battle, Ixoth struck Merlin a great blow, felling him. Then, as Our forces were pressed back, Ixoth stole the Magic Mirror of Merlin. "We eventually turned the tide, but lost many Knights in doing so. Merlin was taken off by his apprentice, but hath not recovered. We have been told that so long as Ixoth possesseth the Magic Mirror of Merlin, Merlin will not regain his health. "We hereby charge thee with this most important of duties: "Go forth from this place, to the fens, and there thou wilt find the Isle of Glass. From there, thou must track down Ixoth. Destroy the beast, and return to Us the Magic Mirror of MErlin. Only then can We restore Merlin to health." Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "Remember, , follow always the path of Lugh." "Though Ixoth is verily a mighty foe, We have confidence in thy victory." "Beware, for Ixoth hath surrounded himself with hordes of foul creatures." "Great treasure, 'tis said, is hoarded in the lair of Ixoth." "If thou possessest the Magic Mirror of Merlin, , Ixoth's magic shall therewith be thwarted." "The gates of the Isle of Glass are guarded by forces unseen, . Go carefully." "Return the Magic Mirror of Merlin to Us quickly, ." "Destroy Ixoth, , else Camelot Castle shall surely fall." "Call upon Lugh when thou art in need." "To find the Isle of Glass, thou must keep thy heart pure." Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: You stand at the foot of the Isle of Glass. Atop, you can a shrine. Strange energies seem to be focused here, and the hair on the back of your neck stands on end. When returning: Again, you stand at the foot of the Isle of Glass. When first entering the goal level: As you exit the swamps, you before you a huge, gaping hole in the side of a hill. From within, you smell the foul stench of carrion. The pools on either side of the entrance are fouled with blood, and pieces of rusted metal and broken weapons show above the surface. When returning: Again, you stand at the entrance to Ixoth's lair. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "Hah! Another puny Knight seeks death. I shall dine well tonight, then tomorrow, Camelot Castle shall fall!" Upon further meetings: "Again, thou challengest me, ? So be it. Thou wilt die here." And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "Thou art truly foolish, . I shall dispatch thee anon." When you have the Magic Mirror of Merlin, but Ixoth is still alive: "So, thou darest touch MY property! I shall have that bauble back, puny . Thou wilt die in agony!" Discouragement Ixoth will occasionally utter maledictions: "A mere can never withstand me!" "I shall kill thee now, and feast!" "Puny Knight. What manner of death dost thou wish?" "First thee, , then I shall feast upon King Arthur." "Hah! Thou hast failed, . Now thou shalt die." "Die, Knight. Thou art as nothing against my might." "I shall suck the marrow from thy bones, Knight." "Let's see... Broiled? No. Fried? Nay. Baked? Yea verily, that is the way I like my Knight for dinner." "Thy strength waneth, . The time of thy death draweth near." "Call upon thy precious Lugh, . It shall not avail thee." Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you pick up the Magic Mirror of Merlin, you feel its protective fields form around your body. You also feel a faint stirring in your mind, as if you are in two places at once, and in the second, you are waking from a long sleep. When killing the nemesis: As Ixoth sinks to the ground, blood gushing from his open mouth, he defiantly curses you and King Arthur: Thou hast not won yet, . By the gods, I shall return and dog thy steps to the grave! His tail flailing madly, Ixoth tries to crawl towards you, but slumps to the ground and dies in a pool of his own blood. When returning to your quest leader: As you approach King Arthur, he beams at you and says: Well done! Thou art truly the Champion of Camelot Castle. We have received word that Merlin is recovering, and shall soon rejoin Us. He hath instructed Us that thou art now to be the guardian of the Magic Mirror of Merlin. He feeleth that thou mayst have need of its powers in thine adventures. It is Our wish that thou keepest the Magic Mirror of Merlin with thee as thou searchest for the fabled Amulet of Yendor. When subsequently throwing the Magic Mirror of Merlin to King Arthur: "Careful, ! The Magic Mirror of Merlin might break, and that would be a tragic loss. Thou art its keeper now, and the time hath come to resume thy search for the Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await thy return through the magic portal that brought thee here." Post-quest When talking to King Arthur after the quest: "Well met, . How goeth thy search for the Amulet of Yendor?" When talking to King Arthur after getting the Amulet: "Thou hast succeeded, We see, ! Now thou art commanded to take the Amulet to be sacrificed to Lugh in the plane of the astral. "Merlin hath counseled Us that thou must travel always upwards through the planes of the elements, to achieve this goal. Category:Quests